Chloe's Story Part 2
by littlemsnami
Summary: Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes :  And... hope you enjoy it!:


Chloe P.O.V

Aku senang banget! Grandmeré-nya Justin bahkan udah setuju sama hubungan kami! She called me a few minutes ago. And said, that she wants to meet me sooo badly. She's curious about me. Haha. Once again, I lay my head on Justin's shoulder while he's playing with his iPad.

"Justin, where's our destination now?"I ask him.

"Umm.. Michigan. We're gonna go to Airport now. Cincinnati to Michigan is a very long journey if we us the tour bus."

"How about my ticket?"I said.

"Don't worry, Love. We already handle it ;)"He said calmly.

Back to the story, So, we are going to Michigan. And now, we are in the VIP Boarding Room. Sambil menunggu pesawat, seperti biasa, aku duduk di sebelah Justin sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Sementara, Justin bermain dengan iPad-nya, aku mendengarkan lagu dari iPod. Mom Pattie duduk di seberang kami bersama Carin, Kenny dan , masih ada beliebers yang nekat masuk.

"I'm tired. Wanna take a rest for a while."Kata Justin tiba-tiba dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Lalu, dia memelukku. Aku dijadikannya guling.Tapi, gak apalah. Dipeluk Justin ini Aku pun jadi ikutan ngantuk gara-gara Justin. Finally, aku ketiduran dipelukan Justin.

"Justin, Chloe, c'mon, wake up! The plane has just landed and we must go to the boarding gate."Said Pattie.

I woke up and yawn. Then, I wake Justin up. He looks so tired. Then, he hold my hand and walk to the boarding gate. Dibelakang kami, ada Pattie, Scooter, Carin dan Kenny. Justin puts his hand on my waist while we walk to the boarding gate.

Di pesawat, aku dapat seat disebelah justin. Justin duduk di Executive class 1A, sedangkan aku, Executive class 1B. Di pesawat, Justin terlihat capai. Ia tertidur dengan cepat sesaat setelah pesawat lepas landas.

*Michigan, 3 p.m*

Pesawat kami baru saja mendarat. Dan sekarang, kami bersiap-siap turun. Saat aku dan Justin bergandengan tangan untuk turun, tiba-tiba Kenny menghampiri Justin.

"Justin, watch out! Paparazzi sudah nungguin kita didepan pesawat. Jadi, kita langsung keluar lewat belakang pesawat dan langsung masuk mobil bandara. C'mon!"Kata Kenny.

Justin langsung berubah raut mukanya. Dia menjadi pria yang dingin, tertutup dan pendiam. Dia langsung memakai topi yankees ungu yang dibawanya dan menutup kepalanya dengan kupluk hoodie yang ia pakai. Hoodie berwarna putih yang ia bawa sebagai cadangan, ia berikan kepadaku. Katanya, aku suruh memakai hoodie tersebut untuk menyamarkan identitasku. Kata Scooter, agar aman, sebaiknya aku terus berada di dekat Justin. Semua crew termasuk Justin dan Pattie tidak mau kejadian yang kamera paparazzi mengenai kepalaku itu terulang lagi.

I was really scared that time.

Justin P.O.V

Oh S**t! Paparazzi, why are you just so s**k? I need privacy! At least, we can meet on the Press conference! Not this time! I'm afraid that they will hurts Chloe again. I don't want that happened again! Finally, saat turun dari pesawat, kami segera masuk ke mobil. Untuk crew-ku, mereka melewati pintu depan seperti biasa untuk mengecohkan paparazzi. Untungnya, yang menunggu di pintu belakan pesawat hanyalah sekitar 4 paparazzi. Jadi, aku masih bisa tenang saat keluar dari pesawat.

*My room, Hotel, Michigan, 6 p.m*

I was just arrived here, in my room. Alone. I'm bored. So, I walked to the balcony. I watch the sunset. I wish, Chloe is here with me. So, we can watch that sunset together. I always thinking about her everyday. I always missing her every minutes and I will always love her in every second of my life. While I watch the sunset, I'm thinking that maybe after I held the concert here, I can ask Chloe to go to Bahamas! Yeah! That was a great idea! I can spend more time with her, while I'm relaxing from my Jobs. Yeah, sometimes I got depressed because of my jobs. I can't blame all of it. But, I just tired of the fame. I want to go back to normal, but yeah, that's my life. Just living it everyday with patient.

TOKTOK!

Suddenly, someone just knocking my door. I ran up to the door and open it. And, My mom, Pattie, just standing there. It looks like she mad at me. Her eyes shows that she wants to talk something serious with me. I'm afraid, that I had make a faults. But, What's my fault? Then, she came in to my rooms and sat in the sofa. Then, she start talking.

"Justin, we have a serious problem. Please listen it."

I sat next to her and get ready to listen it.

"Scooter said, Selena will come to your concert tonight. She's on her way to here. I'm afraid, she will do something badly to Chloe."My mom's said.

"Why must she ruined the tour? I didn't invite her! And, I don't want her to come to my show tonight! And, for Chloe, I will always protect her when Selena's arrive here. Trust me, mom."

"Yeah, I'll trust you, boy. And about Selena, her manager was forced Scooter to let her joined your tour. And, scooter has no choice."

"Ugghh! Okay, I will protect Chloe as much as I can"

"And, badly, Scooter said, Selena will has same room with Chloe."

"No! No, It can't happen. I won't let it happen. Never. I will tell Scooter right now. Wait here, mom"

"Okay,"

I ran up to Scooter's room which is next to Dan Kanter's room. I knocked the door. And, when Scooter open it, I talked to him.

"Scott, please, give Selena a different room with Chloe. Please. I beg you. I don't want anything happened with Chloe. Cuz, you know Selena, right?. So, please, give her a different room with Chloe."

"Umm.. okay, Justin. I will search another room for Selena. But, I'm sorry for this. Her manager is my friend and, she was forced me to let her joined your tour."

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault, Scott. I can understand you."

"Yeah, thanks, buddy. And now, I will search another room for Selena."

"Please. And thanks before, Scott!"

"My pleasure, Justin."

I go back to my room and tell my mom

"Okay, done, mom. I have told scooter and now, he's finding another room for Selena. Btw, thanks for noticing me about this mom. Love you"I hugged my mom then I kiss her on her cheek.

"Yeah, boy. Anytime, sweetie. Now, better you go to Chloe's room. Cheer her up. Because, Scooter has told her about Selena's visit, and, she looks so sad."

"What? Scooter told her? I gotta cheer her up. Thanks mom!"I said.

I walk to Chloe's room and bring my guitar. Yeah, Her room is next to mine. I knocked up the door and she opened the door. I saw her crying. I take down my guitar and I hugged her. And bring her in. Well, she's crying on my chest. I just wondering why is she crying? Aku tunggu sampai dia mulai tenang, then, I start ask her.

"Babe, why you crying?"

"I..I..I got a call from Selena. She.. she said, when she arrived here, I must stay aways from you or she..she will do something bad to you or Pattie. I.. don't wanna stay away from you, but.. but.. I don't want you and mom hurts. What should I do?"She said and start crying again.

"Aww.. listen to me"I said and I pick up my guitar and start singing to her.

"_Slow down, dear, don't you worry bout the thing I am here, Don't shead a tears whenever you need my I'll be here, I here, I'm never let you go!"_

I put my guitar and hug her again.

She's still crying. I stroke her hair and whisper somethin to her.

"Don't worry bout that sweetie. Don't stay away from me. I'll never let you go and like the song, whenever you need me I'll be here, always"I said and hug her once again.

Well, she's crying alot and my t-shirt is full of her tears. Haha. But, I don't care. I love her so much and I wanna be with her always.

I grab my guitar again and let her sit then, I sing to her,

"_You are my dream, there's not a things, I want do. I'll give my life up for you, cause you're my dream. And baby, everything that I have is yours, you'll never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure, let you know, that you always lovely girl, cuz, you are the only thing that I got right now.._"

I saw her smile. That's make me feel happy. I'd do anything to see her smile.

Chloe P.O.V

God! Thanks for giving me the best boyfriend ever! He knows what I want. He can cheer me up. He can makes me feels like queen everyday. He knows everything about me! He can do anything for me! How grateful I am! I came up to him and hug him.

"Justin, thanks for cheering me up. Love you!"

"Anytime, babyboo. Love you so much more, sweetheart."

He kiss me. Yeah, kiss me in my lips. I love his sweet lips. I love everything from him.

*Lobby Hotel, 10 p.m*

Selena has just arrived. Yeah, Selena Marie Gomez. And now, me and Justin have to welcome her in the lobby. Hello? This is time to sleep! Do you have clock, Ms. Gomez? It's 10 p.m and if you want to meet us, you can meet us in the morning! Not now! Ugh! I'm very sleepy. So, I lay my head on Justin's shoulder. And he hugged and stroke my hair. Suddenly, Selena stand next to me and she step my foot.

"AW!"I shouted.

"Chloe! Remember! Stay Away! Stay away from Justin!"She whispered to me.

"Hey! You think I can't hear you? What's your problem, Sel? She's my girl! She doesn't need to stay away from me! And, if your manager didn't forced Scooter, you wouldn't be here right now! So, be careful to me and my girlfriend!"

"I mean, no.. not like that, right Chloe? I mean, I adore you and Chloe and you guys need to be cl—"

"Hey! I know everything! I know you tell Chloe to stay away from me before! You think, I don't know? I have to thanks to my mom! She told me all about that!" He said to Selena.

Then, he hold my hand and we go to the Lift and back to our room and leaves Selena alone there.

"Hey, Bieber! Wait for me!"Selena screamed like a crazy people there.

"Just STFU!"He yelled like that to Selena and we still walking to the lift.

Arrive in my room, he kissed my cheeks before he go to his room. After he go to his room, I locked my door and go sleep.

*My room, 8 p.m, Michigan's hotel*

I've just woke up. And, I go to Justin's room. When I came up to his room, he still sleeping. He's like a cute little baby when he sleeping. Aku duduk di sebelahnya and I realized, he slept with no clothes! I mean, he's shirtless! OH MY GOD! His abs is my biggest weakness. He's so sexy! Then, suddenly he woke up and saw me.

"Oh, hey baby. Good Morning!"He said that and kiss my cheeks.

"Good morning, too, Baby."

He yawned and hug me and start to sleep again. I love his smell. I hugged him back. But then, I realized, it's already 9 p.m! He got an interview and soundcheck schedule!

"Justin! Wake up, honey! You have schedule, babe! C'mon! Don't be lazy!" I said.

"Uhh.. just a second. Still sleepy."

"Aww.. cmon babe.."

"Nope. Kiss me first!"

"Uhh okay!"I kiss his cheeks.

"No.. It's not enough!"

Okay, so, I kiss his lips.

"Puas?" Kataku setelah menciumnya.

"Belum!" Jawab Justin sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

"Huh, dasar kau!"

But, when we want to go to the car, Selena catch us up and stop us.

"Where are you guys going?"

"I'm going to take some interview and photoshoot with my girlfriend. Any problem?"He said.

"Umm.. no Justin. Umm, can I go with you guys?"

"You? For what?"

"Just for... having fun with you guys?"

"I don't need you, liar. Sorry."

He passed Selena while holding me. Selena looks so jealous. Haha. Then, we leave Selena there alone. Outside the hotel, dozen of fans are waiting for us. When Justin comes, They were like 'OMG THAT'S JUSTINBIEBER WITH CHLOE LYNCH! AAA' Mereka mengejar kami. Untungnya, disana ada Kenny yang siap mengamankan kami. Setelah kami masuk mobil, kami langsung berangkat ke tempat photoshoot. Justin menyetir sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Justin dan aku sampai di sebuah studio foto di Michigan. Mereka sudah janjian dengan Justin sebelumnya. The Manager was there waiting for us. And when we come in to the studio, she welcome us.

"Hey, Justin Bieber! How are you?"

"I'm fine, haha. You?"

"Fine too. So, let's start to do some photoshoot!"

"Okay."

Aku dan justin dituntun manager tersebut ke sebuah dressing room. Lalu, Justin ganti baju disana. Aku sudah menunggunya di tempat fotonya. When he came, I was like 'Wow! He's so sexy!'.

Sambil nungguin Justin, aku menunggu di lobby studio. Aku menunggunya sambil bermain dengan ponselku. Suddenly, someone called my name!

"Chloe! Are you Chloe Lynch? Justin Bieber's Girlfriend?"

"Umm yeah. Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Yeah! I'm your fans! You're sooo beautiful! Can I take pictures with you?"

"Oh.. sure, pretty girl. c'mon!"I said.

After I took some pics with her, She said to me,

"Oh, thanks. You're so cute. I love you, you're my inspiration. Can I get your followback on twitter?"she said.

"Sure! What's ur twitter?"I said while I open my UberSocial and ready to search her twitter.

"MaddyBieberLynch"She said.

Haha. There's my last name on her username.

"Done, sweetie. I've followed you."

"Thanks so much, Chloe! Oh, I've gotta go. Bye, Chloe!"She said.

"Bye, girl!"

I smiled and sat again on the sofa and waiting for bieber again :3

Justin P.O.V

I'm still in photoshoot's room and I start to miss Chloe. I start to not focus to the camera. I'm just wondering, where's she now?

"Justin! Focus to the camera! Do your dougie!"Said the photographer.

"Uh, oh.. sorry, dude. Just thinking of my girlfriend."I said.

Then, I start to do my dougie again and try to focus to the camera. But, I can't! God, seriously, help mee!

"aha! I got an idea!"said the photographer.

"What?"I said, curiously.

"Wait a minute here, Justin".

"O..Okay."

While waiting, I'm playing with my iPhone. Like usual, open the twitter and update my twitter. I said, "On the studio to take some photoshoot. Still waiting for the photographer. Uh oh, miss my ChloeLynch."

After I tweeted that, my mentions full of jealouses beliebers. Haha. Yeah, they jealous to Chloe. Then, I tweeted again. "Beliebers, don't be jealous. Yes, ChloeLynch is my GF. But, You're all still in my heart, always"

Gak lama kemudian, fotografer itu datang bersama Chloe. I'm totally in shock!

"Justin, my idea was, I think you and Chloe will be cute together. So, I decided to take some photoshoot of you two. It'll be perfect for our new magz!"he said.

I'M SO HAPPY! Finally, I can take some photoshoot with her! Yes!  
>"Oh, yes! Thanks, buddy!"I said to the photographer.<p>

"Yeah, anytime, Justin. But now, let her change her clothes, then, we can continue the photoshoot. Chloe, go to the dressing room and meet Kayla, our designer to dress you up!"

"Nope, I'll take her to the dressing room."I said to him.

"Oh, no no no. No you can't Justin. You must stay here to finish our last photoshoot with that dougie."

"Uhh.. okay"I said.

"Haha.. don't worry, baby. I'll be right back!"she said with her winks.

I laughed and nod to her. Then, I go back to take my last photoshoot with my dougie.

Chloe P.O.V

God! I'll be in the cover of magazine with Justin! Yay! I'll tell all of my family and friends that I'm in a cover of magazine with JUSTINBIEBER! Yeah, that's cool! But, suddenly, When I'm in the dressing room with Kayla, my phone is ringing. That's from my dad!

"Hello, sweetheart! How are you? I miss you so much, baby girl!"Said my dad.

"Daddy! I miss you so much too! I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine too. But, I gotta tell ya sumthin important, Chloe."

"What's that, daddy?"

"I've got married now. And, it means, you have a step mom now."He said, CALMLY!

"What? Why didn't you tell me before? I don't even know who's my step mom, where she is from, Is she love me or not? Am I agree if she married with you! Why did you do that, dad?"I said and started crying.

"Oh, sorry, baby girl. I just wanna make you happy. And, of course she'll love you. Her name is Karen. You can meet her right after Justin's tour, right?"

"I'm not agree! I mad with you! Why did you married her without my permission? It's important right?"

KLIK! Aku menutup telepon itu dan duduk di sofa. Kayla, yang lagi memilihkan baju untukku pun kaget.

"Aww.. Chloe.. I know you're feelings. Stay calm. I know, you're father just want to make you happy."

"Make me happy? This is make me feels mad, sad and... I don't know!"

I turned off my phone and started crying on Kayla's shoulders. But, when I'm crying, Justin nyusulin aku ke dressing room.

"Babe, why you are so long? We've wait for— Hey, why are you crying?"he came in and hug me.

I hugged him back and crying again.

"Justin, my dad.. my dad.."I said.

"Why? Why, Chloe?"He said while he hugged and stroke my hair.

"My dad has just married with a woman which I don't know and without my permission. I'm very mad, I'm very sad because of it. I..I..I'm afraid if she'll not love me."

"Awww... I know you're feeling. I feel same like this, when my father was married with Erin, my stepmom. I'm afraid like you, too. But then, mom said that it'll be okay. Erin will be a good mother for me and my 2 little angels and also a good wife for my father. So, don't be afraid. I'm here, with you. Here, hug me again!"Kata Justin sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Dan, aku pun langsung memeluknya. I feel so comfort after that, fortunately, I have changed my clothes and I just need to clean up around my eyes. Then, start the photoshoot.

After the photoshoot, we go to the soundcheck for Justin's last concert. Yeah, Last concert. After this, we're gonna go to Airport to go to the Bahamas. Yeah, we're gonna spend time together! Yay! Really can't wait for it! While I wait him, I'm playing with Jazzy in the backstage. Selena was here and it looks like she's ready for do something bad to Jazzy. Saat dia dekatin Jazzy, refleks aku teriak, "Help me! Kenny! Somebody!"

Oops! Ternyata teriakanku kencang sekali! Justin mendengar itu dari panggung. Dia langsung turun dan mencariku. But, he's too late :'( Selena brings me and Jazzy ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Aku dikurung disana sama Jazzy. Aku hanya bisa nangis, begitu juga Jazzy.

Justin P.O.V

OMG! Where's my Chloe? It must be Selena.

"Selena! What're you doing with Jazzy and Chloe?"

"Ummm.. I dont know."Said Selena with her babyface.

Ugh! I didnt like that. I called everyone of my team and crew.

"EVERYBODY! PLEASE SEARCH FOR JAZZY AND CHLOE! THEY'RE MISSING! CMON!"I said.

Im really really mad with selly.

"Justin, if you want Jazzy and Chloe back, you must break up with Chloe first. Then, you must be mine!"Said Selena with her evil laugh.

"I dont want! She's mine! I dont want to be yours. And, give them back to me!"

"No.. no.. no. I can't! Hahah."Selena said.

I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU, SELENA GOMEZ!

I begin to search Chloe and Jazzy with Kenny, Scooter and My mom. I'm very afraid about them.

Chloe P.O.V

Oh my God, Help me please... I don't know this place. This is so suck. Why does she do this to me? What's my fault? God... Justin... Mom Pattie.. Daddy.. Kenny.. Scooter.. I miss them. Jazzy terus meluk aku. Dia takut banget. Suddenly,

"Chloe! Jazzy!"

I hear someone.

"I'm Here! I'm here! I'm here!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Where?"Said that voice again.

"I don't know! But I'm Here!"I answered.

"CHLOE! JAZZY! OMG!"

Ternyata, itu suara Dan Kanter. Dia menyelamatkan kami. You know? Ternyata, kami dikurung di gudang peralatan oleh Selena. Gudang itu memang terpencil dibelakang backstage.

"Dan! I miss you! Where's Justin?"

"He's searching for you too. He's so afraid of you two. Leggo outta here!"

"Yeah, c'mon!"

Dan bring us back to Justin. Aku sangat berterimakasih sama Dan. He saves our life.

"CHLOE! JAZZY! OH GUYS, MISS YOU!"screamed Justin when he saw me and Jazzy.

He hugged Jazzy after that, he kiss me. Yeah, kiss me on the lips. He looks like sooo afraid when I'm lost.

"Wait.. wait..wait.. How it can? How did you find them, Justin?"said selena.

"haha.. I have to thanks to Dan, my man. He found them. Why sel? You confused? Haha"Said Justin.

"I.. I.. OH!"She left us.

I laughed a little. Aku puas! Selena malu sendiri. Haha. But, Suddenly, I hear a noisy voice!

"WE WANT JUSTIN! WE WANT JUSTIN!"

Now, I laughed harder. Yeah, That's beliebers's voices.

"Justin, cmon! Beliebers is waiting for you! Haha"I said.

"haha.. yeah, okay."

He gives me a quick kiss then run to the stage. I laughed a little then, Im standing besides mom Pattie.

Pas ngeliat aku, mom Pattie langsung meluk aku.

"Oh, Chloe. I'm very afraid of you. Aku takut kamu hilang. You're the sweetest girl ever"

"Awww.. don't be afraid, mom. The fact, I'm still here, hugging you" I said.

"Yes, sweetie."

*My room, 8 a.m, hotel, Michigan*

I just woke up. And, I remembered, TODAY IS OUR LAST DAY IN MICHIGAN! Yay! After today, we're going to go to Bahamas! Yay! Our activity today is just m&g with a few of Justin's fans. After that, we're off to Bahamas! Yay! Aku menunggu Justin di hotel selagi ia m&g. Selain untuk menjaga keamananku, Justin bilang aku juga harus istirahat karena kemarin seharian kami penuh dengan aktivitas. While I'm waiting for Justin, aku jalan-jalan sama Carin ;) Kami jalan-jalan ke sebuah toko distro di dekat hotel. Suddenly, when I want to find some clothes and some sneakers, someone called me.

"Chloe Lynch!"

Aku mencari asal suara itu. And, I'm shocked! That's my old bestfriend, Linda!

"Chloeee! How are you? Miss you sooo much!"

"I miss you too, Linda! How's life?"I ask her and hug her.

"Good. What about you, friend?"

"SOO AMAZING! MY LIFE IS JUST LIKE A DREAM COMING TRUE!"

"Haha.. yeah, I know, I know. You're life now must be so amazing. Because, you're Justin's girlfriend, right?"

"Haha, yeah."

"You're so damn lucky, Chloe! I wish I was you when you met Justin!"

"Haha.. yeah, at first, I hate him so much! But, now... he's my prince charming. Haha."

"Cool! I want "

"Aww..."

"CHLOE! Hey, you there, sweetie. Hey, look at this I found a cute dress for you."

Suddenly, Carin menghampiri kami berdua.

"Hey, Linda, I gotta go. Bye, friend! See ya soon!"

"okay, see ya soon, Chloe!"

Lalu, aku menghampiri Carin yang sedang berada di dekat Fitting Room.

After like 2 hours, we have found a few of new clothes and I brought a supra too! ^^ We go to the cashier. Pas kami lagi ngantri, tiba-tiba dibelakang kami ada anak kecil bersama ibunya. She said,

"Mommy, she's Chloe Lynch! She's Justin Bieber's girlfriend"

"Really?"said her mom.

Then, Ibu anak itu pun menegurku.

"Sorry, Ms, are you Chloe Lynch?"

"yeah, I'm."

"And look at her! She's Carin Morris! Can I take a pics with you, guys?"

Aku dan Carin saling berpandangan, lalu, berfoto dengan anak itu.

"Thanks, guys. I love you two!"

"Love you, too, little girl."Said Carin.

"Hey Chloe, can you send my greet and my love to justin? I'm his bigfans."

"Oh yeah, sure, little girl, What's ur name?"

"I'm Carla"

"Oh yeah, sure. I will."I said.

"yay! Thanks!"

"Anytime, Carla"

Setelah itu, giliran kami membayar. Kami pun berpisah dengan Carla. She's so cute! After shopping, we're go back to hotel. And, Justin and all the crews has waiting us in the lobby.

"babyChloe! Where are you going? We've waiting for you and Carin!"

"hehe, sorry, babe. Just went shopping with Carin."

"Okay, soo.. what did you bought?"Said Justin when he saw my shopping bags.

"Well, I bought some new dresses and this new hoodie for you. I also bought supra for me. Hehe"

"Wow.. This is an epic Hoodie! I love it! Thanks, babe!"

"Anytime, Justin"

"Hey, I met your bigfans when I was shopping. Hehe. She's a cute lil girl with her mom. She wants me to send her love to you. Look at this photo. This is her"I said and I showed my blackberry

"Aww... she's so cute"

"yeah, she is. Btw, pesawat kita ke Bahamas berangkat jam berapa?"

"sebentar lagi, makanya, kita harus cepat ke bandara. Leggo!"

"Okay."

We're on our way to Airport and I realized I didn't see Mom Pattie. I asked that To justin, then.

"Justin, Where's your mom? I didn't see her."

"Oh ya, forgot to tell ya babe, she will go back to Canada with jazzy while we are on vacation. So, we can spend time much better"kata Justin sambil memelukku.

"Oh whoah. Haha. I thought she will join us too."

"Nope. Haha."

"Cool!" I said.

"Yeah, It will be the best vacation ever!"

"Yep!"

I kissed his cheek.

Justin P.O.V

We're on our way to airport and I'm just soooooo excited! Finally, I can spend time longer with CHLOE! I hope, the paps wouldn't be there :/

When we arrived at the airport, dozen of fans have already wait for us. They say my name out loud. Like, "JUSTIN! BIEBER! JUSTIN BIEBER!" and when I smiled or wave my hands, they were like thousand of crazy people. But, They are my beloved fans. The best fans in the entire world!

Now, Me, chloe, alfredo and Kenny are on the way to the plane (?) And the other crew are going back to the L.A.

Yeah, aku Cuma sama Chloe, alfredo flores dan Kenny saja. Tadinya, males ngajak alfredo-_- tapi, kasian Kenny, ntar sendiri -,-"

*Bahamas, 5 p.m*

We're just arrived! And now, we're on our way to the hotel. Our hotel is near the beach. Aku sengaja memesan 2 kamar yang dua-duanya beach view. Agar identitasku terahasiakan dan Beliebers nggak nekat masuk, aku mengganti namaku saat check in di hotel -_- That's the only way lol. You know, right? Beliebers itu nekat-nekat. Haha.

Chloe looks so tired. She's sleeping on my shoulders now. I stroke her hair while she's sleeping. I'm tired too, actually. But, I'm too excited to sleep. Lol jk.

When we arrived in the hotel, I wake Chloe up.

"Chloe, we're just arrived in the hotel, honey. C'mon, wake up"I stroke her chubby cheek.

"Ummhh.."

My GOD! She always looks so cute when she was just woke up. So DAMN CUTE AND HOT!

Kenny dan Alfredo ngurusin check in :P aku dan Chloe langsung menuju pantai buat ngeliat sunset saat itu juga ^^

We're holding hand while we're walking to the beach. She's smiled to me. It makes me smile too. Love her so much. I can't live without my babyboo :*

Chloe P.O.V

We're walking to the bahamas beach. I hold his hand and he holds my waist. Love it. And suddenly, when we are holding hands to the beach, there are a noisy voices. 'JUSTIN JUSTIN JUSTIN! OMG! THAT'S JUSTINBIEBER!'

Ugh. The fans. They disturbed us. Tapi, aku nggak boleh cemburu! Nggak! Mereka Cuma fans and I know Justin loves me more than them. I'm try to stay calm. Justin mencoba lari dan melindungiku. Kami bersembunyi disebuah toko perlengkapan pantai. Dan untungnya, mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Babe, sorry ya. Gara-gara beliebers, kita nggak jadi lihat sunset " Justin said with that sad face.

"Aww... It's okay. We can see the sunset tomorrow. Don't be sad"

"Yeah, but..."

"Ssstt.. Better we go back to hotel now. It's already night. C'mon!"I said and hug Justin.

"Sure, my beloved babyChloe" He said that while he kiss my cheek.

Then, we walked back to the hotel. Justin keliatan sangat sedih dan bersalah. Tapi, aku bisa ngertiin gimana jadi Justin. I know his feelings.

*8 p.m, our room, hotel, Bahamas*

Justin Cuma mesen 2 kamar. Yap! Alfredo dan Kenny dapet 1 kamar dan aku serta Justin satu kamar. Eits! Jangan salah! :/ aku nggak 1 bed sama Justin-_- Cuma 1 kamar-_-"

Alasan Justin memesan kamar 2 adalah agar tidak mudah tercium paparazzi dia bilang. Sebenernya risih sih-_- tapi Justin malah seneng -,-" he's a perv guy, you know?

That night, we're playing twitter before we slept. Justin tweeted, 'Enjoying the night in bahamas with ChloeLynch. Good times."

Dan aku meminjam iPad Justin untuk membuka twitterku. Maklum, udah lama gak buka. Ehe. Begitu aku buka, dan whoah! Followers nambah drastis dan mention bener bener penuh! Ada death threats, ada yang minta followback, ada yang Cuma muji. Haha. I laughed and Justin comes to me. He looks so confused. And, I told him,

"Believe it or not, I have fans. Lol yeah. But, I don't know, look at all of this mention!"I said.

He looked at his own iPad, and suddenly, he laughed out loud. Dia ketawa sampe guling-guling di kasur-_- Dia ngetawain aku gara-gara aku bilang aku punya fans.

"You? Have fans? I mean, hahahahaha"

"Why you laugh?"

"Haha.. well.. not.. hahaha...I'm not hahaha.."

"That's not funny! I..I.. Justin! Stop laughing!"I said. Im start to cry.

Aku memang gampang nangis. Because, I have a trauma cause of my parents are splitted up when I was a little.

"Aww.. haha.. Sorry, babe. I mean, sorry. I accidentally laughing when you said you had fans. Haha"

"That's not funny. I just said what I saw that time. The facts, I really have fans!"

"Sorry. Don't mad at me"said Justin with those cute puppy eyes.

Aku pura-pura marah. Haha. Supaya dia nggak gitu lagi -,-" Aku pura-pura diam dan pergi ke balkon kamar. Udara malam itu dingin dan bodohnya, aku lupa pakai jaket and now, I'm just wearing tanktop. Yeah, it's cold here. But, aku masih pura-pura marah. Lagian sih, Justin gitu. Gak lucu tapi sampai ngakak di kasur gitu. Suddenly, someone hold me around my waist. I know he's Justin. There's no one else in the room except me and him.

"Babe, I'm sorry."He said and he kissed my neck.

Aku jadi ngefly ke langit ke sepuluh (?) And I realized, aku gemetaran. It's because the temperature is so cold here.

"Let's get in. It's cold here. I'm sorry for that. I just.."

"I know, babe. But, don't do that again. You made me feels a little sad"I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay"

"Thanks, baby"He said and kiss my forehead.

"Your welcome"I said and smile to him.

Justin P.O.V

Ah :(( I accidentally laughing out loud when Chloe said she had fans. I don't know why but it was just funny. She not famous, right? Actually it's amazing but, I don't know why I'm laughing to hard and hurt her feelings. Feels so apologized. Untungnya, dia udah maafin aku ;) sedikit lega sih, Cuma masih ada perasaan bersalah :(( Untuk menebusnya, aku berencana mengajak Chloe ke pantai besok. Semoga, beliebers nggak ganggu lagi. So, aku akan ngajak alfredo dan kenny buat berjaga-jaga disekitarku dan Chloe.

"Baby.."Kataku sambil duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

Yeah, dia sudah hampir tidur.

"yes, Justin?"

"I wanna ask you, to go to the beach,tomorrow. Do you want?"

"I'd love to! Sure, I will going with you."

"Okay, tomorrow we will go to the beach. Now, go sleep, my princess"kataku sambil membelai rambutnya.

"I will be here, when you open your eyes, tomorrow morning."I said again and kiss her chubby cheek.

"aww.. okay, I will go to sleep, babe. Good Night, my prince charming..."kata Chloe dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

I smiled and move to my own bed. I can't sleep now. So, I took my iPhone then open my twitter.

Then, I tweeted, "There's no more beautiful than her smile... love it. I'm #InLove"

I smiled once again and put my phone besides my pillow and try to go sleep.

*7 a.m, Hotel, Bahamas*

Just woke up, beliebers! :D I saw Chloe. Dia belum bangun. Aku sengaja membiarkannya tidur. Mungkin, aku akan membangunkannya setelah aku mandi. Sebelum mandi, aku keluar ke balkon. And I look to the beach. It's perfect. Belum terlalu ramai. Jadi, masih aman kalau aku keluar nanti bersama Chloe. So, aku segera mandi.

Chloe P.O.V

"Chloe, honey, wake up, sweetie princess.."

I hear Justin's voice. Dan, aku mencium bau parfum Justin yang khas. Pasti dia sudah mandi, pikirku. Aku pun segera bangun.

"Good morning, babe.."He said and kiss my cheek.

"morning, biebs"I said.

"You looks so cute, everytime you wake up. Hehe"

"Aww.. really?"

"Yaps!"

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku, menciumnya, dan segera mandi.

Justin P.O.V

Sambil nunggu Chloe, aku duduk di bangku di balkon sambil memainkan iPhone-ku. Suddenly, I got a message. It's from Selena! Ugh! What the hell is she want from me?


End file.
